Achievements
Achievements were added in the game in the patch V2.72. The in-game list of all achievements can be accessed through a button in the bottom bar. Each achievement earned gives a set amount of additive damage%. The current total summed up gain from all achievements can be observed in the achievement screen, as well as on the trimps damage breakdown. Achievements are divided into categories. Newly earned achievements have a yellow (!) icon next to them, and have to be moused over for the icon to go away. When moused over, the description of each visible achievement can be viewed in top-left. In-game, only completed achievements, and an achievement after the last completed one in a category can be viewed, the rest of them are hidden. The exception are speed achievements, whose descriptions can always be viewed. When an achievement is earned, a pop-up is displayed on the screen which can be clicked away with the red X icon, or open the achievement screen with the green newspaper icon. If a new achievement is earned while the pop-up is on the screen, it's replaced with a pop-up for the new achievement. There are 141 achievements in total, with maximum damage achievable from non-secret achievements being 778.9% (Damage multiplier is '''x8.789')'' Tiers Achievements are divided into Tiers, which resemble their difficulty. The amount of damage received from completing an achievement depends on its tier, as per the table below: Total gains Below is a table showing total damage gain from completing all achievements of a specific tier. These include Hidden achievements as well. Fluff level The heading text in the achievement screen "You are dealing x% extra damage (...)" is followed by a specific random message, which depends on your current damage bonus. List of all achievements Zone Progress Trimp Damage Trimps Owned Real Estate Total Portals Total Zone Clears Total Map Clears Gem Collection Heirloom Collection Speed: The Block Speed: The Wall Speed: Anger Speed: Doom Speed: The Prison Speed: Bionic Speed: Star Feats Few notes/tips on feats: *For Underachiever, you must Respec into a build that uses 60 or less Helium before you Portal, and you can not respec after you Portal. You should preferably respec in the Portal screen. It is suggested to either run Underachiever in the beginning of the game (around 1-2 Portals) or in late game when you'll have some of permanent upgrades and powerful Heirlooms. *In Peacekeeper and Workplace Safety, if you finish a map with Repeat Off and go back to world, your Trimps will survive. However, regardless of whether you have AutoFight On or Off, if you go back to Maps, your Trimps will die. Keep this in mind. They only live in the first case. Shield Heirloom with Trainers efficiency, Trimps block and health might be quite useful. *For No Time for That, you can't click the Research button at any point until you reach zone 120. Scientists can be used. Easy to do after completing Scientist IV. *In Tent City, you're not allowed to buy any housing. This includes Warpstations, meaning you're also not allowed to buy any Gigastations as these come with a level 1 Warpstation by default. Tauntimp and high level of Trumps perk would be helpful. *For Realtor, you need 100 (or more) of all housing. This includes Wormholes, which cost little under 185K Helium (less with Resourceful perk), and Warpstation (here it doesn't matter on which Gigastation you're on, as long as the number under Warpstation is 100 or higher). This is not recommended to attempt unless you consider 100-200K Helium to be an insignificant amount compared to the amount you earn, or if you really want the achievement despite the high Helium cost. Hidden Feats These feats are hidden in-game. Expand the table if you want to see them. Expand this section to see tips/notes on hidden feats: *For Needs Block, hire some geneticists. Then find a Voidsnimp that you won't kill in 1 hit. As soon as you find the Voidsnimp, fire all your Geneticists. The next trimp group will have much less health and will die quickly. Wait and die 50 times. *For Elite Feat, the easiest way to do this achievement is to reach Helium/hr which is slightly higher than 1337, then let the game rest without earning more Helium (farming a map, for example). Your Helium/hr will gradually go down until it reaches this number. The game must be running for this to work. *In Gotta Go Fast, you have to first have a bunch of levels in the Overkill perk. Then, you need to ensure that every world cell until zone 60 is overkilled. Farming maps for metal relatively often is recommended, to keep up with the attack equipment. If you look under stats at the world overkills you should get 50 overkills per world map, so before starting a world map export the game, run the map, abandon your trimps as soon as you beat the boss, and check your stats to make sure you have an additional 50 overkills. If you didn't, import your save and go farm a metal map, then try again. Trivia * In patch 3.0, Heirloom achievements were added. * In patch 3.2, achievements for Imploding Star were added, as well as 11 standalone achievements. Some of these standalone achievements are hidden. * In patch 3.21, the fourth hidden achievement was added. Category:About the game